chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Elle Bishop
Elanor "Elle" Bishop is a canon character adapted and roleplayed in World 2: Reflections by Lowri. In addition to her canon ability of Electrokinesis, she has also manifested Telepathic Communication and Enhanced Senses. She is the mother of Layton and Shelton Bishop, and is 30 years old. Appearance Elle is a little short, at 5'5, and has bright blue eyes and blonde hair. She often dresses flirtatiously. Personality Elle has a very complex personality. She acts very confident, but is very insecure beneath that, having been deprived of much attention for most of her life. She sometimes displays sociopathic and sadistic tendancies, and can sometimes be ignorant of social norms. She is highly protective over both of her sons. Abilities Elle's first ability is Electrokinesis, the ability to generate electricity. She has great skill in this ability, having manifested it as a child and been trained to use it extensively, as a Primatech agent. However, she can lose control of it in water, or in great pain. She can use it to create huge arcs and bolts of electricity, or to create smaller sparks or spheres. She's also immune to electricity when in control of the ability. Her second ability is Enhanced Senses. She manifested this ability shortly after the birth of her two sons. This enables her to see in greater detail, both telescopically and microscopically. It also gives her improved night vision, and occasionally x ray vision, infra-red vision and ultraviolet vision. In addition to this, it also enables her to hear at lower volumes and a wider range of pitch, to taste and smell in much lower concentrations, and to detect the minutest detail by touch. Her third and final ability is Telepathic Communication. She can speak to others through her mind and hear their responses, and has limited mind reading. There's no maximum distance to this communication, apart from that both people must be alive and in the same time, but she finds that the communication is easier when the person is nearby, and easier still if she can have physical contact with him or her. Family *Father - Robert Bishop *Unnamed mother *Sons - Layton Bishop, Shelton Bishop History Elle's history in this world matches canon until the moment Sylar attempted to kill her after the eclipse. She didn't die, as she was saved by Julia Rains and by Candice, who had similarly only created an illusion of her own death. She afterwards found herself pregnant, and chose to raise her twin sons alone. She told no one of their paternity, and this is still generally unknown. She manifested enhanced senses shortly after they were born, and describes this as seeing that her world had expanded, after an entire lifetime of being captive in one way or another. 2 years later, she briefly visited Jack Calwin searching for help, and then revealed that she'd had a previous relationship with him. Trying to help her, Jack persuaded her to flee the country, but she soon decided to return. She then met Zachary Gray after he first aged himself up, and had a one night stand with him, and was horrified after she learned his true age and whose son he was. She called Julia Rains for help, and Julia eventually managed to reassure her and calm her down. A few years afterwards, she was hired by an unnamed man as an assassin, but turned against him and instead helped her target to kill her employer. She also appeared briefly after her sons came to the attention of the Organisation. 2 years afterwards, she went missing alongside her sons, and manifested telepathic communication while a prisoner. She subconsciously used this ability to call out to Gabriel Gray for aid, and was later found and rescued by him in a warehouse in San Francisco, along with their twin sons. They had all been abducted by Ceri Petrelli, and kept captive using horror trapping. Etymology The name Elle is a French name which means "she". It is a shortened form of the Greek name Elanor, meaning "pity". Her surname, Bishop, is an English name meaning "overseer", and also the name of a Christian religious office. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.